Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
by Starry Eyed Dreamer
Summary: Harry Potter is now beginning his fifth year of school at the renowned Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But his dreams haunt him, and he is compelled to find its source. And the source begins a mission with its roots buried in a legend.
1. Dreams Withheld

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix

Chapter One: Dreams Withheld

_Flames burned in Harry's mind yet again. A multitude of people stared at him in his sleep, from beyond their limit. He could feel them try to do something, he knew they were. Within their eyes was a flood of emotion, all focused on him, as if they were reflecting his heart. _

He could see their mouths moving amid the scarlet and gold whipping around them, as if they were calling for his help. Harry reached out to them, but yet again, he knew he could do nothing. The person directly before him turned just enough so he could clearly glimpse the face.

And then the familiar green light blocked the sight, thought, message, or memory.

And the high cold cackle filled the night, effectively sending frigid shivers down Harry's spine. However, once the green light had dissipated, all that was left were smoldering ashes. Ashes and a scent... the scent of wild cinnamon.

With a body soaked from sweat, Harry sat up, expecting... expecting what? The scent? The cackle? The light? The ashes littered around his room? Any noises would have certainly awakened the Dursleys. They had just gone to sleep for their favorite show was on the telly. He, on the other hand, had been sleeping for what felt like hours. Then again, he was being haunted by dreams, and that **was** a possible excuse for not being able to sleep. Or maybe it was just because it had been the same dream. It had been repeated night after night for the past week. Harry had almost memorized the faces of everyone there. Especially the person in the front. 

What was so familiar about that face? It rung bells in Harry's head so hard that the bell tower broke, but he still couldn't place it. Perhaps it was the eyes... or hair... or the look that encompassed the entire entity.

The look just wasn't contained in the person's features, somehow the feeling shone beyond.

Harry had no problem placing the laugh; it was definitely Voldemort's laugh. He had been confident of that conclusion. The Dark Lord had possibly killed them, torturing them with flames before the final Killing Curse, but allowed them to communicate.

That piece didn't quite fall into place in the puzzle in his mind.

He needed to get away from his problems. They were overbearing; breathing down his neck. Emerald eyes slowly turned to the small window. Heavy curtains draped the sides, but starlight could clearly be seen peeking through.

Getting a sudden inspiration fueled by dilemma, he lifted his bed to the hiding place underneath to get his Firebolt. Fingering the golden lettering, he remembered all it had done for him the past year.

A smile upon his face, Harry mounted the broom and flew off into the skies.

Unbeknownst to him, Arabella Figg, the Cat Lady, saw his midnight flight and after repeatedly rubbing her eyes and splashing water, she dialed the bobbies.

Mrs. Figg waited for an hour, watching her neighbor end his flight and return safely, while her cats became more and more restless. They refused to go outside and instead traversed the house. She picked up the phone again... and there was no signal.

Outside, a large black dog trotted off, remnants of a buried wire still conspiratorially sparking in the ground next to his muddy paws. Once the dog looked up to the sky to the flying boy, people could have sworn a smile had played upon the dog's lips.

Harry and the Dursleys were in for a huge surprise tomorrow.


	2. Too Late

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix

Chapter Two: Too Late

"You idiot! What are you doing!"

"Shut up and get to work, we don't have much time..."

"Yeah, just play follow-the-leader..."

"What? You were included in this too?"

"Look! No more questions, just burn them. All of them."

Shuffling around the room, the three hapless figures threw the scrolls unabashedly into the fire, each one the countless recordings of people meticulously criticizing their every word so as to not make the wrong decision.

One figure picked up a dropped scroll and handed it to the other worker. The other's eyes went wide and they both tapped the still-throwing leader.

"Should we -(gulp)- dispose of this one?"

Pausing for a second, the leader turned to the parchment paper. It didn't seem different from the rest, but it obviously held a lot of importance in each of their minds.

"Just... just hide it."

"You're right... don't burn it. Bury it."

"But that's our **entire existence**. If it falls into the wrong hands, then who knows what could happen."

"The incantations have been memorized long ago by even our descendants... and we placed that charm upon them that reminds them of it once they reach that age..."

"Remember the potions? There is no **way** a normal person can be trusted to rely on memory alone for something like that."

From downstairs, an "Alomohora!" sounded, effectively interrupting any train of thought. The leader paused to yelled instructions from below, and said, "We don't have any more time for discussion. Do with it what you will, I'll just have to stall for time."

The two remaining stared at each other for a fraction of a second as the other raced out of the room, each one sharing the same thought. Nobody stalled for time with the Dark Lord... without paying the ultimate price.

"Voldemort! Do not go any farther!"

"Get out of my way! Don't bother my Death Eaters... I'll take care of this one... _Ava_-"

"_Expellarimus!_"

"-_da Kedavra!_"

A loud crack was echoed dimly through the downstairs of the house as the body slumped against the wall. Not caring at the moment, they all stepped upstairs, opened the door and found -

A roaring fire licking at their feet, ashes and a spice scattered around the ground, and two bodies, lying unceremoniously on the floor between the flames, composure locked within their faces.

Voldemort saw the bodies, put two-and-two together and apparated out. His Death Eaters on the other hand chose to stay behind.

"What?! Another one! Why can't they just stay alive!"

"Because they know what we do to people who withhold information."

"The Master always has to have his way with them in the end..."

"You know I was looking forward to doing the Cruciatus Curse on someone..."

"Do it on a Muggle!"

"It's just not the same..."

And to the sensation of their Dark Mark, they apparated away, throwing the Dark Mark into the sky above the house, and leaving the scene of the crime.

The next day the whole house was burnt down to its very foundation. Bricks and mortar still smoked, and half-hearted flames smoldered in the ground.

Only one thing lay untouched by the destruction around it. A small, folded, hidden parchment scroll was among the foundation, covered with ashes in a corner.

***~*~*~***

At Number Four, Privet Drive from the outside, life looked entirely normal. Inside however, there was complete havoc.

The horse-like Mrs. Petunia Dursley stood gaping widely at her living room. Just a few minutes ago her living room was perfectly pristine. 

Now it looked like a hurricane had passed through the middle of her house. Dudley Dursley had waddled away from the eye of the storm, knowing that hurricanes move incredibly quickly. Vernon Dursley's face had every color in the rainbow somewhere upon it. China plates flew at a target, however missing each time. When the china had run out, champagne glasses were next.

That morning, with open arms of greeting and eyes of a murderer, Sirius Black had come into their house.

****

*~*~*~*

Harry buried his ears in the pillow of his room. They had been arguing for hours already... The first hour or so Harry had stood by his godfather, expecting it to die down afterward so they could negotiate, but after he left, their ranting and raving just seemed to worsen. He had no idea why his godfather was there and knew he had to talk to him. Where was he supposed to hide? Wizards on their side who knew the truth weren't after him... but that was less than a hundred thousandth of a percent of the population. And if they didn't work something out quick, every other person would be searching for him (or **was** searching for him) right this moment. He clearly wanted to go along with whatever Sirius had planned, but safety is an issue...

__

Oh my God, he thought_, I sound like Hermione... But Sirius could be killed because of me... I don't want death on my hands._

But somehow, when tea time rolled around, the Dursley Family was all sitting around the table sipping tea and munching on crumpets from the same plate. Sirius pulled him aside and whispered, "You're family isn't really that bad... once you know how to talk."

Harry raised an eyebrow, watching one of Sirius's latest cuts bleeding anew. Sirius went on, "Harry, the reason I'm here is that Dumbledore told me to escort you to Hogsmeade. If we run into any trouble, I'll leave and have someone I trust pick you up."

Sirius and Harry left, reminding them of his constant vigilance. "Harry, you know, if they ever give you any trouble I made up a simple charm that is permitted by underage wizards..."

"What is it? It had better be worth the trouble I get into..."

"Believe me Harry... it is. And no one will ever find out. Remember? Muggles dismiss magic even if it is right before their faces. It's _Sco_-"

A few suspicious looking robed officials stepped out of a car and started heading their way. Sirius's eyes went wide and he apparated out with a final message. "I'll contact someone soon. Just walk left so they don't suspect you for a while."

Harry started walking, and when they **did **question him, he just said they questioned him for the time.

Taking his word at face value, (_"The Boy Who Lived wouldn't lie about the murderer Si-"_

"Don't say the name! He might not know yet," a voice whispered back.

"_Idiot! The Boy isn't that dense..." as they walked off._)

The Boy Who Lived and wasn't that dense sat by the bus stop and waited for the mysterious someone.

****

*~*~*~*

A blazing red BMW stopped in beside the sidewalk. A middle-aged witch stepped out, loaded Harry's stuff, and ushered him in. Her hair was golden with faint highlights and her deep blue robes were a size too tight, but he didn't mention that aspect of the witch...

After about a few miles, Harry asked the question that puzzled him for so long. "Who **are** you?"

The corners of the witch's mouth lifted slightly and she retorted, "Didn't Sirius talk about me?"

"Um... he said someone was going to pick me up... he wasn't specific..."

"I was his first girlfriend... in Hogwarts that is. I believe he had a lot before me..."

"Did you know my parents?"

The witch's eyes got misty and she answered, "James and Lily were the best ever... Oh. My name is Athena McGonagall."

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! Reviews seem to make my fingers type faster so... keep doing it! I'm hoping this to be at least ten chapters...

I might need a beta-reader, so please email me or something. And when you *do* beta-read please do it well (state the pro's and con's and likes and dislikes...)

Oh my gosh! Does someone have *me* on Author Alert? Wow... two people...

Thanks a lot (I *do* feel very loved.)


	3. Letters and More

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix

Chapter Three: Letters and More

__

Harry just sat in the front seat of the BMW and stared at the woman driving the car before him. _Was she her sister? She seemed a few years younger than her sister, but perhaps it was just... stress. If so, her Mum really enjoyed their namesake, the goddess of wisdom and war. I see the wisdom, but where's the war...?_

The car jolted to a halt and Athena gave him a look that was so utterly familiar that he knew she must be related to her. The look in her eyes told him that she knew every word he thought, but he thought it wasn't possible. Unless...

And she broke further thought by saying, "Harry Potter... Don't judge upon looks alone. I thought so much more of you..." she stated cryptically and drove on.

This got Harry even more confused. He decided to change the subject and said, "Are you taking me to Hogsmeade?"

"Yes, but after a brief stop at Gringotts and then Diagon Alley." Fishing through her top pocket for a second, she stated, "Ah! I heard of your friend - the Weasley boy. I presume his name to be Ronald? Well, he sent you a letter..."

Harry kept his composure and took the letter calmly, trying not to betray his feelings inside. Notice from friends was always deeply desired. Upon opening the letter, a multitude of pictures dropped out. He read the letter first.

Harry,

Mum has been begging Dumbledore to let you come, and he owled us with the reply. I asked Mum if I could read it aloud, and she said sure. So I read it, and HE SAID YES! He said something about Hogsmeade though, don't know what he was talking about.

We'll pick you up at the Shrieking Shack at 7:00. You can stay the rest of the summer with us.

Bill and Dad got a promotion. He's now the head of the whole Muggle Artifacts Department! Bill just became Vice-President... and to celebrate he took us on a vacation. Charlie wanted us to visit him in Romania, but after Norbert, I'm not fond of dragons. So he came here instead and then we went to Australia. I learned to surf! Ginny went diving in the coral reefs and got some great pictures. (I've enclosed her letter, and don't worry, I didn't read it.)

Hope your life has improved,

__

Ron

P.S. Happy Early Birthday! We'll **really** celebrate once we get together...

Then the next letter... 

Dear Harry,

I know Ron has told you about our summer, so I'm not going to talk about it anymore (though I **have** enclosed some pictures!) I just wanted to say "Happy Early Birthday." I hope your birthday turns out better than our summer (which is saying something.)

Can't wait to see you!

Ginny

They were all wizard photos. The Weasley Family was at the beach happily splashing waves upon each other. The next one was of Ron catching a huge wave... and toppling upon it. There were some underwater pictures were fish seemed right before you. And the final one was Ginny and the rest of the family, holding a birthday cake. But she seemed the only one taking the picture seriously. Fred and George were setting some spell upon Ron, and Bill and Charlie were changing the icing on the cake different colors. Their mother was trying to stop Pigwidgeon from dive-bombing the cake, and finally he assumed their father was taking the picture.

Harry sat staring dreamily at the picture for a few moments wondering what it would be like to have a family like that. They all looked so normal, so happy, so _loved_. The silence must have been tense because McGonagall broke it with some practical information.

"I understand that you are attending Hogwarts this year? Here is your supply list."

Harry took a moment to read the parchment she half-tossed at him.

__

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5

by Miranda Goshawk

__

Potions, Potions, and More Potions

by B. Chupson

__

Ghosts, Goblins, Ghouls, and other such Phantasms: Dealing with any Non-entity

by Spectra Smith

*Students are now allowed to choose their newest class from the choices listed below. Please choose according to your likes and not what your best friend has chosen.*

Muggle Studies:

_Legends; Fact or Fallacy_

Jade Calow

_Muggles and their World_

Drew Jacobson

Arithmancy:

_Arithmancy Basics_

Intermediate Arithmancy

Advanced Artihmancy

All by: Dr. J. Benford

"Harry, read the list to me..." Athena almost ordered. 

After reading, she said, "They didn't recommend another book. Your OWL's and NEWT's are coming up... you need those review books too."

"What are they called?"

"Taking the OWL's: The Second Most Important Test of Your Life... (No Pressure there) and Taking the NEWT's (Nastily Excruciating Wizarding Time-wasters. Both are written by April Auggots. Excellent books... without those I probably would have failed. Do you want some chocolate or something? They're in the glove compartment..."

The rest of the car ride was held in complete silence (except for the munching that Harry made on the treats in the glove compartment...) until Harry broke it. With a mouth practically stuck together, he managed to say, "Umm... Miss McGonagall? Why exactly did Dumbledore need to meet me?"

"Ah! Dumbledore is a great man... and his secrets are not widely known. But he feels that you should see something. Owls could be intercepted..."

The car stopped at a run-down cottage. Looking at her watch, Athena McGonagall left Harry's stuff (except for Hedwig) in the trunk much to his surprise and rushed inside. 

It was what the American Muggles would call "a subway."

Amazed, he looked outside. The car had disappeared! Athena saw the look on Harry's face and explained, "I charmed it to receive us in Gringotts. I'm still not sure if that is exactly legal..." and she shot him a winning smile.

_Now that's the kind of woman I could see Sirius with! _Harry thought while scanning his surroundings. Only a few people seemed to know about the place, and they were following painted lines on the floor.

"Harry! Hurry! It leaves in a few moments!"

He followed the witch and got on. The seats weren't very comfy, and personal space was completely lacking.

Sometime during the ride Harry must have fallen asleep because he suddenly found himself floating like a fly on the wall. 

He was just a pair of eyes, floating without a guide, and watching the scene unfold before him. He looked around him for any signs of life, but none were apparent. The room he had transported himself to was dank and musty. Either a potion or a fireplace was in the room, because smoke was everywhere. It reached all the way to the ceiling, encompassing every available space. Harry started choking, but trying to suppress his coughs altogether. The smoke started dissipating around the center of the room, and all at once he was above it. 

A group of people near the center were holding hands around a fire and chanting a dirge while swaying to some unknown rhythm. Although Harry knew he had never heard it before, he started swaying to their inane beat. 

Each wore costumes slightly resembling the Death Eater's outfit. A hood, ankle length robe and cloak, and a mask. They were masquerade masks with each one covering their eyes and adorned with feathers. A potion sat upon it, held up by a pewter tripod. The potion bubbled and frothed madly.

One person, obviously the leader, stepped closer to the potion. Mumbling inaudibly, the leader lifted the masquerade mask to reveal -

But again, his dream was interrupted for Harry awoke to Athena gently shaking him. "Harry, wake up. We're almost there."

He recalled his dream, which was unusual. But the only question he had was, if he was dreaming, then how did he knew the room smelt musty? And how could he choke upon dream smoke? Lifting Hedwig, Harry stepped out to find himself a few yards left of directly before Gringotts.

****

*~*~*~*

The Goblins regarded Hedwig with disdain and insisted that she be left behind. Harry argued furiously for his owl, but in the end he lost because of the fact that they were going underground.

Hedwig was put under a sleeping charm -- but not before she fluffed her white wings angrily and narrowed her yellow eyes at Harry.

A few moments later they came out from underground, Ms. McGonagall sounding like a house-elf high from butterbeer. 

"I never realized how exciting a trip in Gringotts would be! That felt awesome! Can we do it again, Harry?"

Harry couldn't exactly share her happiness... his stomach didn't seem to be in agreement with the rest of his body.

"Stupid treats... I should have waited..." he mumbled.

A voice to his left answered back, "But you figured that out the hard way didn't you..."

The voice sounded familiar and he turned, searching for it. The walls were covered with black and green, shadowed grime and other moss. However, he knew the voice was there among it somehow.

Harry followed Athena to the Leaky Cauldron to relax. (She could use what little common sense she possessed to figure that if someone turned green, it was time to relax.)

Not feeling like killing time, he pulled out a parchment and a quill and scribbled.

Ron, 

Thanks for remembering me. The meeting place would be fine, I'll be sure to be there. Athena McGonagall is taking care of me for now, (did you **really** think that the **Dursleys **would take me there?) Yes, _Athena McGonagall_. She said she was Snuffles's girlfriend for a while, so don't do anything to make him angry. I'm not quite sure about the relationship to Head of Gryffindor House, but somehow I think I'll be finding out **quite** soon.

So I'll stay with you, and not at Hogsmeade? Sure, whatever you say. Shrieking Shack, 7:00 PM. You're Mum still makes that Treacle Fudge, right? Can she bring some? The Dursleys hardly gave me anything, which isn't surprising at all.

__

**H**_arry_

PS. Say "Hi!" to Ginny for me.

Athena gave him a little nudge in his side and caused Harry to spin wildly around. There, upon turning, he saw the new Vice-President of Gringotts bank enter the Leaky Cauldron with an entourage of goblins.

A/N: I just wanted to acknowledge my dear friend Melissa who told me a spell was wrong, she so blatantly put it, "You spelled _Alohomora_ wrong!" I do admit, although hesitant, (I looked it up at www.thepotterpages.f2s.com/ at the spell directory) that I was wrong. I spelled it _Alomohora_. 

(Happy now, Meli?)

I would also like to thank everyone that reviewed, please remember to put your name so I can do personal thank-you's next chapter. 


	4. Missing Owl

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix

Chapter Four: Missing Owl

"HOW COULD THAT HAPPEN! IT WAS THE MOST --" Bill Weasley sauntered out furiously. 

The goblins next to him mumbled what sounded to be apologizes in Gobbledegook and other excuses in the same language while nodding in agreement with one another. 

"Harry!" Bill had caught Harry staring at the corner of his eye and made a motion. The Goblins shut up and Bill took a few steps to be at Harry's side. 

"Uh, Harry! Hi!" said Bill, in a very different tone than the one he was used to.

"Hello..." came the nervous response.

"Did you happen to see anything unusual when you were down there?"

"No. Why?"

"Oh. Just wondering," he answered while reverting to his collected exterior and stalked back to the Goblins.

But Harry had seen through to his true nature, and beneath, and he was just became another scared, suspicious person who knew how to act.

Harry picked up his bags, watching his surroundings. Something tickled his hand, and he abruptly dropped his bag. 

_Just a piece of moss. _he thought, brushing it off casually.

Their next stop was Diagon Alley, or more specifically, Flourish and Blotts. All the necessary items were accounted for, and Hogsmeade was next on the list.

****

*~*~*~*

"Harry, this is the end of my stay with you. I have to go somewhere else now... somewhere important nonetheless. I'll be sure to see you soon. Are you sure you don't want me to wait for the Weasleys? I have time..."

Harry shook his head. "No thank you. Hedwig was sure to deliver the letter... and it's almost 7:00. I'll be fine."

Athena grinned eagerly at the boy and said, "Have fun in Hogwarts... I'm counting on you to take my place as Honorary Member of the Marauders..."

Surprise shining in his eyes, he asked, "**You** were a **Marauder**?"

"No, Harry, only an Honorary Member. Your Mum was the only girl to ever become one. Don't give me that look! I can be just as much of a prankster as Fred and George, where do you think my Mum named me after the Goddess of Wisdom and War? The War had to come from somewhere you know..."

Leaving him with this final thought, she waved and drove her BMW somewhere in the general proximity of Hogwarts. 

And that's when he remembered that she never told him if she was related to the head of Gryffindor House...

****

*~*~*~*

7:00 rolled around, and then 8:00, and 9:00... 10:00... 11:00...

At Midnight, Harry gave a great yawn and struggled to keep his sleep-laden eyes awake.

Hedwig had come back hours ago and was already fast asleep, giving little hoots every five minute interval. There were still lights coming from another building, so he found somewhere to sleep for the night.

In the morning, Harry decided to check the Shack again. On the way through an alley, he heard a familiar sneering voice talking.

_Malfoy! _came the obvious thought, and then another. _Why would he be here?_

Most of the conversation was mumbled, but now and then a few words were audible enough for Harry. Words like, "_Present_" "_Gringotts_" "_Shack_" "_Asleep_" and finally, "_Lord_."

Once the word, "Lord" was said, the unknown voice said to who Harry thought was Malfoy, "Someone's listening to our conversation, my boy. I suggest you fix this dilemma as soon as possible..."

Harry automatically started melting into the shadowy corners of the alley's end and behind some well-placed boxes.

He saw the face of the person, and his guess was right. It was Draco Malfoy. 

Draco began zapping boxes and such, mumbling inaudibly. A few cats yowled--and that was probably what saved Harry for a voice behind Draco demanded, "Malfoy! What are you doing?!"

"How long have you been standing there, Mudblood?"

The puzzled answer was, "Just now."

"Good." Draco stalked off, and air of arrogance surrounding him.

"That irrepressible git, hurting cats... what if Crookshanks was in here?"

And at the name, Harry jumped out, none too quietly.

"Hermione!"

"Harry? Harry! I'm so glad to see you."

"Yeah, me too." Like a torrent, Harry's entire story came out, explaining everything, even the half-heard conversation.

"You're lucky I came Harry, at the time I did..."

"Very lucky. I can't believe Ron didn't come!"

Another voice quickly ended their conversation. "What are you kids doing in there?"

"Nothing," Hermione said quickly.

"Well, whatever you're doing, you can do that somewhere else... there's no need to be sneaking in dark alleyways... yes there is... but you could rent a room for that..."

Hermione had the grace to blush scarlet and Harry tried to stare defiantly, but they were already gone.

Harry and Hermione spent the rest of the day just walking in Hogsmeade. Her parents had let her spend the rest of the summer with the Weasleys again. Dumbledore was supposed to meet him here, or something. But they never saw him.

After their sixth butterbeer after dark, Molly Weasley stormed into Madam Rosmerta's.

"Harry Potter! Where were you? We waited at the Shrieking Shack for nearly an hour!"

"I was with Hermione..."

Her gaze softened a bit, but she went on, "Get outside with everyone else. You too Hermione. We'll talk about this at home."

Harry and Hermione carried their stuff and met up with Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny outside. 

Ginny was totally enthusiastic upon seeing him again. "Harry! Did you get the picture?"

Smiling broadly, he answered in the affirmative.

Now content, Ginny feel quiet, only watching him dreamily.

"Why weren't you there Harry? Didn't you get my owl?"

"Yes, and I replied."

"No... you never replied to this owl..."

"Then I never got it."

"It wouldn't be the first time Errol fainted on a job," stated Mr. Weasley. He then waved the conversation away and ushered them all to a large fireplace. "Floo Powder everyone, just say the Burrow!"

One by one, they all got into the fireplace, and one by one, they all came out at the living room of the Burrow.

A/N: Now for the personalized messages...

****

Kelzery: Thanks for the encouragement, I hope to make this at least ten chapters long... Sorry to keep you waiting for all your questions to be answered, but believe me, they will.

****

Noodle: So you noted the subtle hints along the way... I hope you enjoy the rest of the story as much as the first chapter.

****

rachel: No, I can't post it daily until the summer... too much homework. But you're in luck, there's about ten more days left of school!

****

G: Well, thanks for the review, but I hope you'll see that there's more to a story than quantity, it's the quality.

****

All's Well that Ends Well: You put me on Author's Alert! Wow... this is my "first" fic too...

****

angel: I hope you think the following chapters were as good as my beginning, just so you could review!

****

MagicianX: I happen to *like* JK's title, and I believe my plot that goes along with it is singular anyway...

****

nikki: thanks for the complement!

****

Shadow: Don't worry about the wait, as I said before, I'll try to post at least weekly during the summer.

****

Tinabedina: Ah! another complement! I love complements, please keep them coming.

****

Val: Well... next time you review, please specify...

****

mel: Thanks Meli! And for your answer, bobbies are the English name for the police...

****

Sarah Taylor Malfoy: Hey Sara! I deleted my story because I didn't like the plot line... I'll fix it later and probably dedicate it to you for pushing me.

****

Oceana: Hee hee! you summed it up in one word, well, I hope you keep reviewing too...

****

Jedi Cosmos: I'm trying, I'm trying!

****

Frogstar42: Oh, I don't hope to quit anytime soon, unless of course there's a lack of reviews, *hint* *hint* ; )

****

Ady: Two thumbs up for you too! Don't worry... you'll see lots more of Bill in the future.


	5. Ginny's Wishes

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix

Chapter Five: Ginny's Wishes

"So Errol fainted on the job?"

"Um, he's been doing that quite often. He'll probably come staggering in any day now..."

"Everyone into the kitchen while I create the dinner."

Each person took their place around the kitchen table. On normal circumstances the table would have to magically stretched, but Bill and Charlie had not come home for the weekend like they usually do. Business at their jobs was expected to run overtime.

In an attempt to strike up a conversation, Ron told them all of Hermione's new prefect status.

Hermione face flushed scarlet, even though it was greatly expected of her.

"So Harry, I heard you had an interesting summer..."

"No, the Dursleys were the same selves."

"From what I heard you didn't stay at the Dursleys..." George went on.

Mrs. Weasley promptly rapped the outstretched hand reaching for the potatoes. "I will not have you bringing worthless gossip to my table George Weasley!"

"But Mum! I just --"

"But **nothing**. Hermione, I believe that we were talking about your becoming a prefect... riding the golden chariot of success I see."

"Do we have a Head Girl in our midst, Molly?"

And from there the conversation split-one half reminiscing on olden days and the other half talking about summers. Ron clearly wanted to see Harry alone, he kept "subtlety" jerking his head toward the stairwell, even to the point that he pulled a neck muscle.

Harry politely excused himself after that incident, causing a ruckus behind him as everyone but Mr. and Mrs. Weasley excused themselves to follow them.

When Fred and George felt Harry was traveling too slow for their liking, they hoisted him upstairs and threw him onto Ginny's bed. It was, by far, the most pristine out of the others. 

The ghost in the attic cackled and the conversation started. 

"So, Harry. I guess we all know how your summer went..."

"Wha-" he asked innocently.

"Don't play stupid, Harry. We all know..."

"About wha-"

Ginny narrowed her eyes and threw a newspaper into his face. "Harry, look at it."

Harry's eyes had just enough time to see "**_Potter Seen With_**..." in large bold font and a knock on the door silenced them. By the stack in his hand, he could tell that there was more than one paper with similar titles. "Time to sleep, talk in the morning."

"Good night!"

"G'night"

"Night."

Ginny scrambled into her nightclothes and turned off the light. "Hermione? You awake?"

Hermione answered. "Why Ginny?"

"I just wanted to congratulate you. I didn't before."

Hermione was silent for a while and replied, "That's not really why you asked if I was awake, was it?"

"No."

"Do you want to talk?"

"No. Yes. Maybe later."

Hermione's bed creaked a bit, a sign that she understood and shifted. Ginny looked up at her glow-in-the-dark studded ceiling and sent a silent wish to them. _I wish that the papers are wrong. I wish Harry liked me instead of Cho... I wish --_"Oh this is stupid!" The last part was vocalized and Ginny turned away.

One of her tiny glow-in-the-dark stars shot across her ceiling, passed through the wall, and landed in the adjoining room.

****

*~*~*~*

_The portkey created the tug behind his navel and the spinning sensation. Landing hard next to stone, two others stood waiting._

"Kill the spare," said the cold, cruel voice once more.

Another voice screeched, "Avada Kedavra!"

There was a thump upon the ground beside him and Cedric, the **real** Hogwarts Champion was to join the others who lay forevermore in the sleep of death. 

And the only thought he could guiltily think was, I did that... I caused his death.

Harry sat up in bed, sweating slightly from the nightmare. He felt a slight tickle upon the bridge of his nose, and tried to look forward. Being, as he was, without his glasses, all he could see was a luminous blur.

He reached for the nightstand where he kept his glasses and looked down his nose. "What are you?"

The only difference from before was the edges of the luminosity were clearer, and a faint humanoid shape could be made out of it.

The glow laughed; a twinkling laugh full of mirth and answered in a high misty voice, "It does not matter what I am, Harry Potter, what matters is why I am here."

"So little entity, why are you here?"

"I have come to fulfill a wish. Are the rumors in the papers true?"

"Rumors? I didn't even have time have look at them!"

The merry laugh twinkled again and Harry was once reminded of stars. "Harry, then look!"

Harry just barely made out the bold headlines of each. The first paper: "**_Potter Seen With Chang in Hogsmeade_**," "**_Potter and Chang: Together Again?_**" "**_Hogsmeade becomes Meeting Place of Famed_ _Couple_**," and a few more until finally, "**_An_ _Innocent Walk Might be Something More_**" splashed upon an article in FYW (For Young Witches.)

"What are these people publishing?!"

It seemed like the little being smiled. "Are you telling me that none of this is true?"

"It's all--trash."

"Thank you, Harry Potter, one wish has been fulfilled."

The little being floated to the window, shimmered brightly, and Harry fell back asleep. 

****

*~*~*~*

When Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley woke up the next morning neither remembered the events of the previous night.

The paper stack lay on Ron's nightstand. After a second, he found some pictures inside. The pictures were really worth a thousand words. A delightful Harry clasping Cho to his side, and she flirtatiously kissing his cheek. Another showed them beneath a cherry tree; flowers wafting around them both. The next one was of a carriage ride in the starlight with the moon looking down upon them and smiling. And there were more--so much more.

And upon seeing each one after another Harry's jaw just dropped to the floor. The last picture were them both sitting beside a waterfall and thoroughly enjoying themselves to say the least. Both of them were soaked to the bone, and neither one of them seemed to notice very much...

Ron had awoken and stood behind Harry. "Was it a good kiss? It sure looks like it..."

"Ron! I wasn't the one kissing Cho!"

"Are you sure, that sure looks like you."

Now indignant, "Ron! I DIDN'T KISS CHO!"

Holding his hands in a posture of surrender, he backed away. "Harry, you know I'm your friend and will stick by you until the end of the world," here he faded off to a mumble, "but that doesn't mean that you could lie to me."

He walked out of the room, leaving Harry quite alone.

****

*~*~*~*

A few seconds later...

Harry started ambling down the stairs when he heard a shrill shriek. He sprinted the rest of the way down and found the kitchen in total turmoil. Mrs. Weasley and Hermione were cowering in the corner from whatever was splashed around the room, Ron was leaning over a bowl in the center of the table, his face covered in what looked like cinnamon oatmeal. Ginny walked over to the bowl and lifted a gray lump of feathers from it. 

"What is it, Ginny?"

"I think--"

"It's breathing!"

"I think it's Errol," Ginny finished.

A/N: Again, the personal bout of thanks.

****

Lady Lockhart: I didn't catch you the other chapter... yay! I made another person's list of faves!

****

Shadow: I'm proud to make *someone* other than me happy!

****

Harry Potter: Ooh, a new reviewer! I hope this chapter was up to your standards.

****

SaneLunatic: Like the new name, another compliment for my batch.

****

Kelzery: Again, my first reviewer, thank you for liking it!

****

Ady: nothing seems to get past you, huh. You liked the joke too! thank you!

****

Danika: You didn't sign in! Thanks for the "criticism" you know I love *constructive* criticism, I'll try to slow down. Just for your information, Kristen D. took the pic with a digital school borrowed camera, thanks for all the compliments!


	6. Moonlight and Messages

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix

Chapter Six: Moonlight and Messages

Now Ginny held the owl tenderly in her arms, the oatmeal slowly transferring onto her shirt, drip by drip. She was murmuring something to it, and it perked up its ears every so often, but other than that, the owl lay still. Harry flashed Ron a look and Ron gently shook his head. He wasn't expecting a recovery. Unspilled tears wet Hermione's eyes. Even though the owl wasn't hers, she knew all it had done for the family.

Mrs. Weasley took a step toward her daughter and the owl, prepared to have a burial service this very night. She thought sadly, _It's too bad Arthur couldn't see this_. His job had called him to work hours ago, something about Molly Weasley sighed, _He always seemed to have the worst timing_.

Then, all of a sudden, Errol turned over in Ginny's arms as so to face her. Ginny leaned closer to the owl, and it promptly burped something up on her shirt.

"ERROL!" Ginny screamed, surprisingly and left Errol to lie on the table.

Fred and George laughed heartily, soon starting the whole family up in a bout of joviality and laughter.

While engrossed in their laughter, they didn't bother to notice the refreshed owl. For refreshed he was, Errol shook himself once or twice, twittered his wings madly to get them started, and directly after that, the owl was perfectly okay, soon flying off... far, far away.

Ginny had other problems to deal with. 

Her shirt was covered with something of a color that would make your stomach turn. "MUM! I'M TAKING A SHOWER!"

So she hopped up the stairs, trying to wipe off the mess upon her.

A new statement started them laughing again. "Ginny! Don't you dare touch the banister with those hands of yours!"

The rest of the family, including Harry and Hermione took their places at the table where Mrs. Weasley had prepared a breakfast of potato pancakes and toast. 

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," Hermione stated politely, echoing her good background.

As Mrs. Weasley was about to respond, George interrupted, "Woman! What are you doing! Are you **trying** to make us look bad?"

Hesitantly, she replied, "No..."

Fred butted in, saying, "Well, you're not making him look any worse than normal...Look at his ugly mug!"

"That deserves a punch..."

"Not at my dinner table!"

So the discussion stopped and in its place a more comfortable yet avid conversation took place while Ginny showered, with Fred and George redirecting every so often with some well-placed comments. It turned out that Harry's Galleons had purchased for them a small shop, and under Zonko's supervision, they were to create their joke material.

Mrs. Weasley hadn't liked the idea at first, but like all mothers, she wanted her children to be happy. And they did have a goal to work for at least.

"No, Ron, we **wouldn't** have Lupin again, you know that Snape hates him," Hermione stated confidentially.

"But Hermione, Snape hates Sirius too, and **they** can deal with each other!" The disputatious Ron retorted irately.

Here Hermione lowered her voice, but Harry could hear snatches of a phrase that ended with "tried to eat you!"

Understanding flashed in Ron's eyes, and Harry had to admit that it **did** take him a while for all the lights in his head to go on.

"Well, Hermione, what about Moody?"

"The real Moody? He never fulfilled his year, so I guess he has an obligation to us..."

Ron lowered his voice to whisper, "Think he's anything like the fake one?"

"Probably," she answered cryptically.

"Athena," Harry mumbled. "She could be our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Say something Harry?"

"Not a word Ron. Not a word..."

"Oh." He turned back to the argumentative

Ginny lightly tapped down the stairs and stood on the landing distraught and angry. Something in her manner told everyone in the house that something was amiss, and they all intended to find out what it was. Her eyes were blank and unseeing, almost as if...

"Ginny, what's wrong?" her mother had asked.

And she tossed Ron what looked like a ball, but in reality was a wad of parchment. Ron was eager to open it up, but Hermione had warned against it and he was strung between curiosity and common sense. Something that had just been burped up by a missing owl wasn't a smart choice to divulge curiosity in. 

Finally Mrs. Weasley placed a simple protecting charm against them which warded off most spells. With tweezers and gloves they crowded around the table and opened up the roll. Everyone then saw exactly what Ginny had seen; she had cleaned off were the words "Harry Potter" and it seemed enough to faze her. Harry passed his hand over the name once, and he doubled over with pain. His scar was throbbing while a myriad of stars exploded behind his eyes, rendering him momentarily blind.

"HARRY!" Hermione hurried to his side. Mrs. Weasley ran off to find her painkillers. Ginny just stood there for a few seconds until whatever spell she was under wore off and then followed Hermione's example.

Harry awoke under Ron's bedcovers with burns upon his fingers. The fingertips were blistered by some obvious heat, and his arms were tinged a pink pallor. It wasn't as painfully excruciating as the several times he had come in contact with the Dark Lord, but he knew his touch; and how it hurt him. Ginny faithfully slept upon the foot of his bed, obviously waiting for him to awaken.

"Ginny?"

He shook her arm gently, but she was in a deep of a dream as they come. Harry smiled, wondering what she dreamt so heavily about. The breezes outside caused the curtains to flutter in, patterning the walls with ghostly shadows created by moonlight and imagination.

She stirred slightly, and Harry shook her again. This time his touch awakened her.

"Harry?" she yawned sleepily. "Have to show you..."

Ginny led him downstairs to a table. A bowl filled with soap, dirt, and water lay overtop it with the familiar parchment beside it.

"We found out what it said."

Now wary, Harry merely waited for her to continue.

"Mum spent hours delicately brushing it to clean --"

"You mean it didn't hurt her?"

"No, it only hurt you. She said that without the charm you could have died."

Harry seriously doubted it, but said, "Can I see the message?"

Ginny picked up the parchment, her fingers trembling. 

The parchment was blank except for six little words, carefully penned in scarlet ink.

__

I'm coming for you Harry Potter.

****

*~*~*~*

(A/N: And you thought I would leave you like that...)

****

Harry gasped softly as Ginny hung her head. "I didn't mean to hurt you Harry, Hermione said as soon as I touched it I was under a trance-- I didn't know what I was doing."

"I didn't blame you Ginny."

"I was afraid you would."

An owl hooted eerily from the nearby trees. "Ginny, let's go back to sleep."

"Of course."

Both trudged up the stairs and parted at the rooms.

"Good night Ginny."

"Good night Harry." and then she mumbled softly so only her ears could hear, "Sweet dreams."

****

*~*~*~*

Harry had snuck the parchment to his room. He had found out that now nothing happened when he touched the message. So he lay there, alone in Ron's room, listening to only the ghost in the attic and the voices in his head.

****

After an hour or so of tossing his memories together, (time never goes by the same for the dreamers who wait for inspiration,) the only complete thought he could form was _Why are they after me?_

He then remembered that the pain never centered at his scar, always in his hands. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named didn't hurt his hands unless he touched him. And promptly after forming that, another unanswered question popped up. _If their touch doesn't feel anything like Voldemort's then who are they, and what do they want with me?_

****

*~*~*~*

Thanks to the following people:

Kelzery, SaneLunatic, Bandy (you haven't reviewed before!), Lord of the Net, Shadow, Carly, Harry Potter (interesting choice of names), and Tadariada.

Another A/N: All the shippers out there had better start talking if they want this story to go their way! I mean, I have my own ideas... but they'll come out in the end.


	7. A Gifted Snake

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix

Chapter Seven: A Gifted Snake

Harry lay awake, the blankets up to his ears and his senses tensed for any sign of movement. But after a while, he saw nothing out of the ordinary. A few shadows danced along the walls, the people in Ron's wizard posters sleeping upon their brooms, clothes on the floor and hanging out of his best friends hamper, his unpacked trunk in the corner...

Unpacked! So, Harry figured, if he couldn't sleep, then he should make good use of his time nonetheless. Ron had emptied the bottom two drawers specifically for Harry's use. Each piece of clothing went inside the drawer. He knew it was of no use, he would be repacking for the trip to Hogwarts soon enough. Picking up his favorite robes he carefully shook the dust off.

"FOOL!" Something had hit his foot... and it was talking.

In the darkness he couldn't see what it was, but he **could** see that it wasn't supposed to be in his school trunk.

"Could you be more irresponsible?" the voice asked.

Harry burned a lantern rather annoyed at his visitor, (Ron had all kinds of Muggle antiques in the house) and turned back to the floor.

What lay there was green, scaly, and kept flicking its tongue in and out. Its color resembled a piece of moss, and Harry was reminded of Gringotts and Bill.

"Where'd you come from?"

The snake hissed softly. "Gringotts young sir. Sorry about the outburst, our kind does not like being thrown upside down."

"So why are you here?"

"To help you. And by the way you treat me, I say you need a lot of help."

"I didn't know you were there."

"I was talking to you... you can understand me, couldn't you hear?"

"Not really. You were at the bottom of my trunk."

The snake hissed again.

A spontaneous idea popped into Harry's mind. "Do you want to come to Hogwarts with me?"

"Hog-warts?"

"You could be my pet..."

"What is pet?" the snake asked, falsely innocent.

Harry took the innocence at false value and answered unsurely, "A pet is -- something that -er- follows me around and does what I want it to do. Like Hedwig."

"But, sir, the way you describe a pet is like a servant. Would you like me to be your servant?"

"No..."

"What's wrong with being your friend?"

"Nothing."

"Then why haven't you suggested it?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well, if you'll take me for your friend, can I have your name?"  
"Harry." He felt that saying too much could reveal some--unwanted material to the snake.

"You could call me Slyther."

"So, Slither, why are you with me?"

"I can't tell you that Harry. I was sent here."

"I thought friends trusted each other."

"This is more important than friendship, even with you."

"Okay Slither, my so-called 'friend,' if you act like that, I think I'm going to sleep now."

As Harry slept, the snake thought, _It's not Slither... It's Slyther... foolish Parseltongue, I still curse the day the magic peoples were given that gift. Well, this Harry boy doesn't seem too bad. He doesn't know the first think about snakes though, otherwise he'd know that not all of us should be trusted. Many of us are the faithful children of Nagini and her pet human. I pity the fool who trusts all of the green snakes_...

And with that, Slyther put his head down upon the floor and slept. 

Meanwhile, Harry dreamt. 

_He was looking at the newspaper again, the one picturing Cho and him. The paper was faded and yellowing within its glass case. Actually, he was quite enjoying it, until a voice next to him asked, "Coming Harry?"  
Harry turned and smiled to his girlfriend, Cho Chang. "I'm ready. I just wanted to reminisce. The old days of Hogwarts were wonderful, weren't they?"_

"Now isn't that bad either, Quidditch for England is a wonderful job..."

Dr. Hermione walked up to them both, startling Harry. Damn, she looks gorgeous, he thought. Why didn't I notice this before?

A faint narrowing of eyes was the only reaction out of Cho and she then greeted Hermione with welcome. 

Screaming and turmoil interrupted their conversation while dark clouds stormed above. A few firebirds flew out of the clouds, tingeing them carmine.

"Harry Potter," the firebirds screamed, their plumage now identifying them as the legendary phoenixes, "We want you."

"WHY?" he called back.

One by one, the phoenixes started dropping out of the sky, crying their pearlesent tears of healing on the way down. The carmine cloud burnt up to a darkened midnight red with the familiar eyes glowing at him from the center.

"I want you Harry Potter, and I'm coming through your dreams..."

Harry's closed his eyes from the sight, his determination trying to stop his power to affect his scar. But his head still received the torturing sensation of splitting in two.

****

*~*~*~*

_He stood in the smoldering dream room, where the people were standing in the fire just moments before. After looking around, he found that many figurines were positioned at different angles but all pointed the same direction._

Harry followed the angles to a position beyond the tree line where a building had burnt before. All that was left was the foundation of the room.

A slight gust of wind unsettled a few ashes and exposed Harry to a folded parchment.

Harry leapt for the parchment, grasping the corners with his hands. Another, much stronger gust blew the parchment out of his hands, and far out of his reach.

Harry awoke to the rising dawn sun sprinkling light through the room. Recalling the dream, he looked down to his hands, and saw they were dusted with a fine ash and smelled like burnt cinnamon cookies.

A/N : 

Personalized Thank You's: 

James Bond - thanks for the pairings...

Lilly Potter - yup owls have ears, those are the lil tufts of feather on the side of their head... and their hearing is really good too!

Kelzery - I'd post the next chapter really soon, but we're going on vacation.

SaneLunatic - I've already written them, just editing...

Shadow - you fell for it! yay! but I'm not usually that cruel... yet

Dumbledore's Apprentice (I'm guessing you spelled it wrong?) - can't answer your question just yet, but you'll see soon enough

Jinskid3 - thanks, you say so much in a word!

and for the REST of you people who never review... please start! I would really like to hear from you! I was looking up the many other "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix" stories and found that Lucky Woods and tooieleafs were conquering my fic in reviews! that doesn't help my confidence level... 


	8. Hogwarts Calls... Literally

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix

Chapter Eight: Hogwarts Calls... Literally!

Hermione yawned widely, and squeaked open the door of Ginny's room. She looked back inside and saw her friend dreaming peacefully, and she could guess what they consisted of. Actually, she had been having dreams of Harry too. 

Hermione strolled down the stairs of the Burrow, wanting to help Mrs. Weasley cook, and probably pick up a few tips. Then, all of a sudden, a large looming voice filled her head and called, "Students! Come back to Hogwarts, classes will start earlier this year. Platform 9 and 3/4 is already open!"

She looked to the bedrooms, and saw that all Hogwarts students had popped their heads out, inquisitive looks on their faces. And at the same time, the Weasley children yelled, "MUM!"

A flushed Molly Weasley stopped at the top of the stairs to catch her breath. "Yes?"

"Hog-"

"A voice."

"Come back."

She interrupted her children's remarks with a wave of her hand. "Start talking, one at a time..."

Ron pointed to himself first. "Well, I was sleeping and all of a sudden there was this voice...

The twins took this as a sign to talk, "Yeah, Ron's snoring woke us up."

"I do **not** snore!"

"You did last night!"

"Boys, boys, please continue...."

"Mum, can I speak?"  
"Of course, Ginny."  
"The voice said, 'Students! Come back to Hogwarts, classes will start earlier this year. Platform 9 and 3/4 is already open!' and we all looked out of our doors."

"But we have two weeks left of summer!"

Mrs. Weasley sighed. "If Hogwarts is calling, you have to respond. You already have your supplies, just go!"

Harry mumbled, "If they start it early, maybe the mid-year breaks would be longer. And then I'll be able to stay away from the Dursleys for a while."

****

*~*~*~*

They arrived at Kings Cross Station with thirty minutes to spare. Somehow the Weasleys had managed to get prepared early, without any last minute procrastination times. 

"It's okay children, we could just walk around for a bit after entering the barrier... you could reacquaint yourselves."

They quickly filtered off into different directions, each joining their groups of friends as they came in.

And without the children noticing their disappearance, Arthur and Molly smiled to themselves and snuck away.

****

*~*~*~*

"Hey Seamus! Dean! How were your summers?"

"Awesome, Harry! Seamus invited me over and we had the time of our lives!" Dean exchanged a glance with his best friend and they both burst out laughing.

Hermione turned to Harry, "I don't get it..."

He replied, "I don't think you want too..."

Later more classmates filed in, until Harry's rival, Draco Malfoy swaggered in, looking for all the world like an impudent king.

However, many people (of the female gender) had to admit that through the impudence, the boy was just striking to the eye, and had grown well from the snobbish little brat in first year.

Though he had changed in looks, it seemed that he hadn't changed in persona.

"Potty and Weasel..." he sneered, "and Granger the suck-up --" He was further interrupted by the noise of the incoming train. When the three stepped aboard, he couldn't hesitate to finish "filthy Mudblood."

With a self-absorbed smirk, as if the world revolved around him (which in truth, his world did,) and a signal wave of his hand, Draco Malfoy and Co. walked aboard the train, leaving the Malfoy servant to drag the trunks.

****

*~*~*~*

"Goodbye Ron, Harry. I have to go sit with the prefects... speaking of that, I believe I have to change into my robes. Could you leave or something?"

The boys nodded solemnly and stood beyond the door like guards. And guards they were, for they were protecting their side of the compartment from further intrusion.

They didn't protect the other side of the compartment.

"HOW **DARE** YOU WALK IN! GET-- GET OUT OF HERE!"

Harry and Ron rushed inside (after knocking of course) and found their friend very flushed pink, her Prefect robes hurriedly rushed on, and hair bushier than ever from the excursion.

"Hermione, are you okay?"

"No, I'm **NOT **okay!"

"What the hell happened here?"

Hermione pursed her lips angrily until they turned almost white, and performed some pointed mouthings before answering.

Narrowing her eyes, she answered softly, "It was that--insolent g-"

"You don't mean," Harry interrupted.

"It was --" Ron interrupted seconds after Harry.

Hermione nodded. "Malfoy walked into the compartment."

****

*~*~*~*

Draco Malfoy sank behind the safety of his compartment door. He had just wanted to find a place to change into his Prefect robes, he didn't know about her. He didn't know about her--or what she was wearing-er-not wearing.

"Prefect glory doesn't seem too good now, huh Draco."

He looked down at his chest where he sported large bruises from the incessant beatings of his father. Draco closed his eyes and could picture the moment, detail upon meticulous detail.

His mother had rushed in and hugged her son. "Draco, my baby! You made Prefect! I'm so proud of you!"

Draco offered her a small smile. "Thanks Mum."

His father clenched his fists at the Prefect list before him. "You were made the **second** Prefect? Under the filthy Mudblood? That's even worse than not becoming a Prefect at all..."

Narcissa paled, mumbling, "Can't you even congratulate your son...?"

Lucius's ears twitched slightly, lifting a hand, prepared to fire it at her face. "He's **not** my son! He's **your **son... all **yours**! No **defect** like that could be of my blood!"

Draco slid himself between the hand and his mother, his temper starting to flare. "Don't **ever** hurt Mum."

_"How dare you stop her from receiving the chastising punishment? She needs to learn discipline, and obedience. And so do you!"_

A hard punch was thrown straight over his heart and Draco doubled over with pain.

Narcissa bent over to help her son, but Lucius stopped her with a smack. "He needs to learn, you've been protecting him--I won't allow it any longer!"

To the rhythm of Narcissa's soft tears landing on the marbled floor below, Draco received beating after beating, until his father's breathing started slowing, indicating he was tired.

His father leaned back from the prostrated boy on his floor and stood. "You deserved it. Every single blow."

And with that, he turned his back on his family and swept away.

Draco looked back at the retreating figure of his father, hatred and defiance shining from his storm gray eyes.

Narcissa whipped him around so he was facing her. "Draco, promise me something..."

"Anything Mum."

"Promise me you won't kill your father."

"I promise."

Narcissa breathed a sign of relief. "I trust you to hold to your promise, baby."

****

*~*~*~*

"Malfoy had better hide his ugly mug from us for the rest of the year!"

"Ron, I beg to differ, although the boy has the lowest moral code of us all, he is a wonderful looking person..."

"Hermione!"

"How could I **not** notice?"

Harry yawned. "Does this mean we can't beat him up?"

"No, we still have my honor to protect..."

Ron grinned evilly and asked, "What exactly did he see?"

Hermione just turned scarlet.

****

*~*~*~*

The rest of the train ride was completely uneventful, and they arrived at Hogwarts in the late evening. Year Two and above rode to the castle under the stars in carriages magically pulled while the First Years traditionally went across the lake led by Hagrid.

The oak doors to the Great Hall opened smoothly, and they soon settled down for the Sorting Ceremony. 

Dumbledore stood the hat upon its respective place on the stool, and McGonagall lined the first years single file and alphabetically before it. Many were eagerly (and yet nervously) whispering on the task ahead of them. No doubt Fred and George had told them about the battle with the troll, though they were starting to doubt it now. 

The hat opened its brim wide and started to sing a new song for them all.

**__**

So you are the people I heard of,

Ones who traveled far.

Awaiting your future soon,

No more helpless than the czar.

Oh, I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,

And I was taught to think!

Just put me on your head

and you'll be sorted in a wink.

There was a time so long ago

When four brave ones met.

Their names are known to all, 

Into one house you will be set.

The first was Gryffindor,

Proud and brave and strong.

The second was Ravenclaw,

Who could think for long.

Third was Hufflepuff,

Working was her game,

And fourth was Slytherin,

That wants all to know his name.

But that time was long ago,

And the characters long dead.

So how do you react,

When you place me on your head.

Will you show me traits of courage,

Or of a resolute ambition,

Will you show me loyalty,

Or of an intellect well hidden. 

So put me on your head,

You know that I won't bite.

After all is said and done,

You'll join your friends from sight.

Everyone in the audience clapped and cheered, until even the first years themselves started grinning madly. 

"Hermione, I don't see a new face, do you?"

"No, Harry, I guess not."

The first person, "Archer, Benjamin," sat down for a full five minutes before he was made the first "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Archer, Diana" stepped up to the stool, ("Hey, you related?") shook her head and sat down. She rolled her eyes at the people making eyes at her below and was soon sorted as a "SLYTHERIN!"

"Too bad," Ron whispered sadly as Hermione elbowed him.

Next was "Benford, Joshua" as the first "RAVENCLAW!

And came "Chen, Jackie," she was made into another "RAVENCLAW!" with "Ford, Kelly" as another "GRYFFINDOR!" "Foracko, Sable" was the first "HUFFLEPUFF!" and so many others after. "Highland," "Jones," "Lenner," "Maxwell," "Moltri," "McNolty," "Nottingham," "Polozzi," "Pristou-Globokar," "Ruiz," "Rebabou," "Smith," a pair of twins, "Swaine," and "Swaine," until the last person was called, "Zabini, Elizabeth," became a "SLYTHERIN!" like her brother before her.

Dumbledore seemed to be waiting for someone, ("Probably the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Harry figured) and after a few minutes of waiting after the Hogwarts Song was sung, he stood up and started his impromptu speech.

"I all welcome you to Hogwarts. I hope your stay here is as wonderful to you as it is to me. The Forbidden Forest is off-limits and so is the first and fifth astronomy towers. Now I invite you to partake in the grand feast before you."

They had a large opening feast where Hermione kept mumbling adamantly about house-elves and soon each of the respective head of houses took them to the common rooms. The trio was walking through the hall when Professor McGonagall tapped him on the shoulder. "Harry, I think Dumbledore wants you..."

Dumbledore stood like an imposing figure, his cloak swishing behind him and white beard flying from an invisible wind, and was standing meters behind while waiting for him almost impatiently.

A/N: Thanks to all the below people for reviewing, you guys are awesome!

SaneLunatic: Harry trusted Slyther because he thought it was Slither--um--like snakes slither? Yes, I know that was a little OOC, but I had to incorporate something now for the future chapters.

Ravenclaw_Filly: Yay! I can spell, and pretty well, I'm very proud! They're beating me chapter-wise because I started later...

Bandy: Heh, heh. You love the snake... I have a plan for it...

Darth Yoda: Thanks for reviewing, wait a sec... you reviewed theirs too? grr... (j/k)

Rachel Granger-Gryffindor: what? you don't understand... I'm hurt... (j/k) hope you keep reviewing though, if you can't understand, chances are that someone else can't either.

Kelzery: I'm trying to edit these chapters really fast! I'll get them up as fast as I can, I promise!

Shadow: confusing cliffhangers? They should make more sense now... Don't worry, my reviews sound even cornier. 


	9. The Dramatics of Divination

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix

Chapter Nine: The Dramatics of Divination

A/N: Before this chapter begins, I just wanted to express my sincere apologies for not posting this chapter right away. I'm taking summer school (not because I failed!) and get home with only a few hours to spare. Oh yeah, I had to do quite a bit of research for this chapter too... that took a while... Thanks for all the new and old reviewers!

Dumbledore ushered Harry to his office and bade him sit at the desk before him. Harry scanned the room, his gaze alighting upon the many familiarities to him now.

"Harry, I want to talk to you."

Harry gave the Headmaster a slight nod and Dumbledore went on. "Someone, I know not who, though I can speculate, sent me this letter."

__

Headmaster Dumbledore:

I am in possession of a letter, which seemed to be intercepted by an owl, and addressed to the famous Harry Potter. Enclosed is the letter, and it seems ancient. I made a replica and am keeping it here in case Owl Mail isn't as good as it used to be. There was a charm on it so you and only you could open it, but there are the existence of Polyjuice Potions. Keep its contents to yourself and to the party concerned.

__

The letter went as follows:

Harry Potter, we have our seers into the future and have chosen you. You, as we have seen, are in possession of many powers that would benefit our kind. You are the beginning of the revolutionary prophecy foretold to us by the centaurs deep within the Forbidden Forest. We have apparated from far away to deliver this message into safe hands until you can get it.

Harry Potter, you are invited to join the Order of the Phoenix. At the same time you read this others across the globe are reading their letters or have already read them. You will meet them in time, we of the past have arranged this part of the future.

Please consider our offer, and say these words if you accept "Accipio invitationem." Something will happen, though we cannot reveal it to you for it is different for each person chosen to be in this Order.

If not, disregard this letter and let the Dark Lord walk all over the wizards and witches of the world. It's all your decision, like Atlas, the weight of the world as we know it rests on your small shoulders.

This is important Harry. We know several of your possible futures, and believe me, we have explored many. The world needs you. Can you deny them what they need?

"What? This is impossible--this is all wrong!"

"Harry, they can't change it now. This was written about fifty years ago. The writers are probably dead by now."

"Then how--"

"They told you they were seers..."

"Then how--" he repeated.

"Harry, I'm sorry for not answering your questions, but you must find the answers for yourself. The only question left now is 'Will you join?'"

Harry nodded dumbly; life was beginning to take its twists right about now...

"Are you sure?"

He nodded again.

"Then say the words once you get back to your common room. But inform no one. Any one person could be someone different or a spy. Learn to expect the unexpected."

Harry tried a smile, but all he could manage at the moment was an upturned grimace.

Dumbledore understood his answer and patted Harry on the back. "There was a parchment, but we are not sure if it still exists. However, if it does, you Harry Potter, have to find it."

Harry nodded again for the third time.

"Good luck in your next class Harry. If I'm right, then it's Divination."

Harry groaned loudly and Dumbledore smiled. "I know it's not your favorite class, but you could learn a few things from Professor Trelawney."

He muttered defiantly, "Yeah, right."

****

*~*~*~*

The bat-resembling Professor Trelawney closed her eyes for a few moments and sighed wistfully. Opening them wildly and dramatically she looked each one of them in the eyes. Her perfume had clouded the room so it seemed like pairs of eyes floated in clouds... all looking at Trelawney.

"I wonder how I'm supposed to die this year..." Harry whispered.

"Whatever it is, you know it's going to be horrible," came Ron's answer.

"That's to be expected."

Trelawney stopped her gaze not-so-subtly on Harry's scar. Mistily she started, "Harry Potter... the fates have chosen your destiny this year. And this year they believe that you will be caught in the eternal struggle of good over evil."

"As if I didn't know that!"

"The Dark Lord has already chosen his followers and is rounding up the final hope. The Phoenixes are here... we must find them before he does."

She shook her head, ridding herself mentally and physically of any inspiration afterwards. And she started again. "Divination, as you know, is full of complex messages that you sort through. Choosing the right message is incredibly important. This month will be devoted to the most difficult part of Divination."

Asked Ron, "Like it's not all difficult?"

Harry snickered, staring into Trelawney's eyes. Her lips went white around the edges and she went on. "We will be doing Palmistry. Choose a partner and take a handout."

He took the parchment paper filled with little signs and words crammed into every corner.

"What does it all mean?" asked Dean Thomas.

"_The Practical Hand is for workers and is characterized by a square palm and short or medium finger length._" Seamus quoted, "How is this supposed to help us?"

"Right, just like this quote, "_Philosophical Hands generally have long and bony fingers and are always in the search for the truth in whatever they do. They have wisdom, but are sometimes known to overuse it_," said Ron nearby.

Trelawney stopped avidly (or more likely blankly) gazing into her crystal ball just long enough to say, "Your hands tell everything about you. Their hand and finger shape and length... the lines and their direction... whether there is an appearance of islands or crosses... each one means something totally different and portrays different messages about personality. Your hands may change with time... but eventually you will understand your pattern and exactly what you lean to in the future."

Harry noticed that the Professor had the hand type called "Philosophical."

After a few tense moments of staring into space or through people, the class slowly turned back to their partners; and the work ahead of them.

"Ron, I think I understand this whole concept of the mounts..."

"Good. I can't make head or tails of this diagram."

He placed a finger on the Mercury mount. "See, this is the mount of Mercury -- not under that finger Ron! -- next to it is the Sun, Saturn, and Jupiter Mounts."

"Uh huh."

"Can you see the way some of them are flat and the others are totally full? Your Sun mount, also called the Apollo mount is incredibly full. That means that you respond both physically and emotionally to public recognition and pride--" 

"Ow! Harry, stop jerking my hand back! My wrist can't take that kind of pressure!" Ron interrupted. "And stop reading off that... you sound like some abnormal muddle of McGonagall and Trelawney."

The Professor strolled languidly through the class, watching each performance with humor. A bit after she announced, "Okay class, it's time for 'line interpretation.'" She stopped at no ones' until she came to the growing redhead and his best friend.

Ron was tilting his hand this way and that in the light in order to see his friend's palm better. This time it was Harry's turn to squeal.

"RON you idiot! Can you do this without wrenching my hand from my arm?!"

"Come on Harry... just stand it for a little bit more while I check out this unmarked line. I don't have this... and it's not on the paper..."

They didn't see the shadow that fell upon their backs or saw the oversized vulture come up from behind them, but they did hear the words that she uttered.

"Ah! Harry! You have a fate line! These lines are the only ones upon your hand that never change with time. Look class, gather round and look at Harry's fate line!"

Harry mumbled inaudibly, dark thoughts filling his brain for the embarrassment this little show was causing him. 

Draco kneeled down beside his ear. "Yes class, look at Potty's fate line..." he started mockingly and then said cryptically, "We never know what fate it brings him..."

He whipped his head around but Malfoy had disappeared into the crowd. 

A little while later the dramatics of Divination had ceased, and each student dutifully piled out of the class.

***~*~*~***

Slyther slid down Harry's arm and hissed up at him. Slyther obviously wanted to tell him something and it seemed to be important.

Harry dropped his books '_on accident_' and bent down to hiss, "Okay, I'll sneak to the bathroom in the next class."

Slyther waited almost impatiently for a snake, restlessly and smoothly tracing a path up and down Harry's arm. Every so often the snake's tongue would flit in and out to taste the air and Slyther would solemnly shake his head and hiss to himself.

"Slyther, would you stop that?"

"Sorry young sir..."

"If Mr. Potter wouldn't be so concerned with whatever was on his forearm," Snape started greasily, "Then maybe he would pay attention enough to answer my question about the Potion of Vitality?"

"Vitality?"

Hermione whispered softly to the air before her moving her lips as much as a ventriloquist, "Name the key ingredient..."

Harry opened his eyes wide and answered, "I believe that the key ingredient in the potion is very important... and useful... and --"

"So Mr. Potter? What is it?"

Hermione mumbled, "Grated maple bark"

"The answer is grated maple bark."

Snape nodded in understanding... but not to him. He nodded to someone behind him... 

Ron instinctively cornered up behind Harry and Hermione. "What's up with him? You answered the question right..."

"With Hermione's help," whispered Harry.

"Oh. I see."

The Professor resumed his teaching. "The Potion of Vitality makes nonliving things become animate and living things grow. Not in height, but in age. I will be teaching you the safest side of the Potion and it will wear off after a few minutes to return you back to your normal age. Be sure to make the Potion right, or the consequences will come, and you'll have to deal with it yourselves."

He paused deliberately, letting his last words sink in. "Now that everyone knows what the ingredients are I want everyone to create the potion. We will be testing it..."

"So, who's going to be partners with Hermione today?" asked Ron.

Harry opened his mouth to answer when Snape had beat him to it. Snape stood at the front of the class, eyeing a the roll parchment.

"I will be choosing partners for today," he started, and the class went suddenly silent. Usually with predetermined partners there were audible groans from each side of the class. But Snape demanded just that little bit more of respect from them. Besides, they all knew the consequences...

"Patil and Thomas, Weasley and Finnigan, Granger and Parkinson, Brown and Crabbe, Malfoy and Potter..." but Harry didn't hear the rest of the names, his thoughts turned to something far in the back of his mind as he could visualize his memory in the empty space before him. 

Something stirred within him and Harry whispered, "_Accipio invitationem." _

No one but Slyther heard and his eyes went as wide as a snake's could go and he delved deep into the shadows of Harry's robe sleeve.

He whipped his head back on some kind of reflex and Harry saw his surroundings in a new light. He didn't know exactly what had happened to him, a faint tingling sensation spread from some other source to meld at his scar and a myriad of stars exploded behind his eyes. But then... then it was gone just as quickly as it had come. Unsure, Harry's eyes blinked fast. Once -- twice -- three times and Harry was back to normal. 

"Harry? Harry," Hermione whispered, "Get over here!"

Harry's cauldron moved inexplicably closer to listen to Hermione's directions, and saw that Ron was already at her side. Anything that she made would be deemed perfect. The three separated people was one strong trio once again. 

Their partners moved towards the trio, they too knew about Hermione's skill with Potions -- with well anything.

"Ron, just start grating the maple bark," Hermione said reproachfully, but smiling at him from her work at Pansy's cauldron.

Dutifully, Ron started grating, a slight smile upon his face. It was the smile that you held when you kept an important secret.

"Could you _scoot over_ Potter?!"

Harry took his ingredients a millimeter away from where they once were. "Enough?"

Draco snorted and rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "I would expect some childish action from you."

"Malfoy, just do the work."

In the monotonous buzz of the classroom their cauldron became silent as Draco sliced the newt tails and Harry poured the ingredients in, measuring.

"One half tablespoon of beetle eyes with one unicorn hair..."

Harry held the hair over the cauldron when he felt it snatched from his grasp.

"You idiot!" Draco started raspily, "You _always_ put any ingredients from unicorns _last_!" He was desperately trying to be menacing, but his voice had cracked midsentence.

Harry barely suppressed the laughter that was bubbling up in his throat, but he could not suppress the tears of happiness that flowed out of the corners of his eyes. Draco looked like a dragon, sure, with his gray eyes hardening into frigid steel and the barely perceptible muscles under his outfit tensing for a response... but he didn't sound like one at all!

Harry thought it better to let his partner cool down while he carefully inspected the cracked stone floor beneath his feet.

A few minutes later it was back to normal, or as normal as anything between them would ever be, the tension between them so strong that you could feel its sharp needles pricking you when you interfered.

He turned his head to a bit farther on his left side where Hermione and Ron stood next to each other sharing the same new Potions book from Chupson. They seemed to be conversing... but by the looks of it, it didn't seem like they were discussing the book.

That was when he felt, rather than heard, the voice from his arm.

"Harry, hurry up..."

"Okay, Slyther, hold on!"

Slyther ducked back into the folds of the sleeve robes, narrowing his eyes and hissing audibly for only his ears. He made sure that Harry felt a few pricks and wriggled a bit before settling down.

"That idiot boy had better learn to listen to me... Have to give him a lesson sometime... He doesn't understand anything at all..."

"Be prepared to test them now," stated Snape, his voice emotionless and as cold as the fire roaring in the middle of his classroom.

Each group stood proudly behind their Potion of Vitality while he moved between the cauldrons, inspecting each one carefully and deeming some fit to be tested.

The ones that were deemed fit were separated for people to gather samples from. After each person had a beaker full, it was time for the testing.

"Drop a milliliter of the Potion onto your test subject."

The Potion hit one of the decreased beetles and it started wriggling spasmodically. Harry removed the pin from its abdomen and it scampered away into one of the classroom's many corners.

"Everybody, on my mark, drink the Potion. I hope you have already prepared yourselves for any aftereffects. Ready, one, two, _drink_."

Facing Draco, Harry gulped the Potion down. He could already see the effects that it had on Malfoy, he was starting to grow.

And so was he.

Taking a quick peek around the classroom he watched everyone change before his very eyes. Everyone got a few inches taller, and Ron was at least as tall as Snape now and he was still growing. His blue eyes turned deeper and Hermione's cinnamon brown ones acquired flecks of gold. And her hair... it grew down to her hips, and this tamed the bushiness. Her hair turned into a gentle wave instead of its natural frizz..

Lavender's hair lightened to almost a white-blond, while Parvati's hair darkened to near-black. Crabbe and Goyle stopped looking like stunted American football-players and they turned proportional.

Even scrawny little Neville gained some musculature.

Everyone seemed to change for the better, and Harry wanted to see exactly what had happened to him. So he walked up to Hermione and asked for a mirror.

"Ha-- Harry..."

"Yes?"

Hermione was shell-shocked, she had never before noticed any of these new changes in him that she was seeing before her very eyes. His shoulders were broader and more muscular, though she had never noticed before because he always slumped them.

His hair was still it's unruly self, and the scar had turned into a more burnished gold rather than it's normal skin-tone brown.

But his eyes were the things he had noticed the most. They were a bright emerald green, full of some unnatural happiness.

"Here."

She handed the mirror to him and turned away.

The transformation was complete and she went to go talk to Ron. He was now a head taller than everyone in the class, including the Professor.

Slyther wriggled out of his sleeve and hissed, "Can I talk to you now?"

Harry rolled his eyes to the ceiling and walked up to Professor Snape. He started by saying, "Excuse me, but Professor.."

Snape spun around and the split-second after, he backed into the fire. "Ja -- James..."

"No, Professor..."

Startled, Snape recovered and silenced the classroom. "Harry, that's right. Stay outside of the door until you're... back to normal."

Harry stepped out of the Potions classroom, frustration and confusion behind his now jade colored eyes. 

After the heavy oak door slammed behind him, the myriad of stars once again exploded behind his eyes and Harry Potter fell to the floor in a unconscious heap.

****

*~*~*~*

****

~*Dumbledore's True Love*~: I'm glad someone else has faith in me! I feel so loved..

****

Mel: You're back again! Yeah you reviewed every chapter! Email me sometime...

****

Selene110: Ah, the goddess of the moon! Could you try to be more specific next time? I like constructive criticism...

****

The Unicorn Tamer: Thanks so much!

****

Danika: I'm so sad! You have to email me everyday whenever you get into Arlington!

****

monica ashley: keep reviewing, and I'll keep writing!

****

grace: you have my middle name! and you reviewed every chapter! how cool!

****

carly: when are you coming back! I need you to come back! j/k, just call sometime..

****

Darth Yoda: thanks for the review!

****

Shadow: I hope your questions were answered...

****

SaneLunatic: I can picture him too... And the Hermione thing... whoa...

****

Kelzery: Yay! sorry this is a little late though...


	10. Fireborn from Dreams

Chapter 10: Fireborn from Dreams

A/N: I dedicate this chapter to **SaneLunatic** and **Kelzery**, who reviewed my chapter in the same minute in less than five minutes after I posted....

Harry was flying. The prevailing easterly winds blew through his unmanageable hair, whipping it back as he dove in his downward spiral to the ground. His scar glowed almost fluorescent in the darkness as Harry sped to his destination. About a mile below him tiny fireflies floated above the ground. His brow furrowing in wonder, Harry deepened his angle of descent and found himself suspended above what seemed to be campfires.

Large bonfires burned in the distance, each one spread far apart for just enough distance to create a feeling of solitude. Their flames reached far out into the sky, hoping to catch a falling star. The wood used to build it seemed a bit weak however fragrant (Harry could snag its scent from his altitude,) and looked like they just built it right in the center of the plant where the roots were the thickest. Harry noticed that they made an intricate trail which would take him far from the safety of Hogwarts. Harry pressed his arms to his side and landed on his feet. Taking a look around him, he saw that the closest fire held a person roped to the stake just like in the Salem Witch Hunts of America and of other places during the Middle Ages where "witches" were burned for their "practices."

Terrified, but eternally showing his Gryffindor spirit, he dashed to the stake. The person whispered a spell and a roaring fire was soon around her. Harry took a good look at the magical individual wrought with the disease of age and saw that their suicidal eyes still held the spark of life. Harry thought, _You don't kill yourself because you're old!_

Harry took himself closer, each step bringing him nearer to the person. The witch or wizard was now rapidly melting. Blisters popped all over their body and their skin turned into a deep brown. Hair shriveled up above the crusting skin on the person's feet and legs. To Harry, what looked like tan spiderwebs were now worming their way up the person's body popping arteries, veins, and capillaries, while effectively boiling their blood; causing it to squirt as fountains. Skin sloughed off in certain places, revealing worn muscles and bones. Geysers of blood started squirting themselves toward Harry, but evaporated even before they made it past the self-inflicted bonfire. His stomach lurched at the scene unfolding before his eyes, but he managed to keep it down.

He now stood a few feet away from the witch or wizard when they brought what was left of their hand up and stopped him. This motion threw a flaming piece of wood to the boy rooted to the ground, like a piece of molten hail that had fallen from the sky. Even though the person was, as it seemed to Harry, in danger of a certain death, they didn't want him to interfere. Now they were only made of bones, and each one was turning into ashes from the bottom up. Oblivious to the person's warning, Harry kept walking forward with the putrid scent of blood filling his nostrils, but each step felt like plodding away from the Devil's Snare. 

To regain his strength, Harry closed his eyes for a moment, but as soon as he opened them again the person was gone. All that was left were a few scraps of clothing, tiny pieces of bone, and their ashes scattered on the earth. Harry was careful to wiggle the clothing remnants away from the ashes and decided to bury that since he couldn't decide which ashes were the person's or the wood.

After digging a hole that was a couple of feet deep, he recalled that he never smelt the scent of a rotting carcass or heard their scream. The wind shifted and a slight breeze lifted the air around him, exposing him to the wonders of a new morning. Upon the breeze he could vaguely make out the scent of Mrs. Weasley's Cinnamon Snaps and he felt instantly rejuvenated.

"Sir?"

Harry looked toward the rising sun where he could barely make out a silhouette against its light. "Me?"

The figure nodded and stepped out of the sun's shadow and into the shadow of the trees. "Sir, couldst thee kindly give me those clothing scraps that thou hast buried?"

"But..." he sputtered, "They're all that's left of someone."

"Of who?"

"Of someone who was burned here just a few moments ago."

"Sir, if thou hast the strength," the figure said almost mockingly yet firmly, "couldst thee give me my garments?"

Harry just stood there, the pieces of the puzzle falling in place. "Why would you nee--" he stopped midsentence and looked towards his feet. "Oh. But... I --I just saw you burn..."

"But as thou canst see, death hath not taken me yet."

Harry quickly retrieved the clothes from the makeshift grave (it turned out that the hole wasn't as deep as he thought) and returned it to the figure in the shadows, making sure to avert his eyes to studying the flower beneath him, his imagination running wild and praying that she wouldn't see the crimson blush sweeping his cheeks.

The witch stepped out of the shadows (fully-clothed!) and started, "Sir, I'm sorry I startled thee," but stopped and shook her head as if ridding herself of the old accent. "It was just my time to transform."

"I saw so many other fires," Harry stated simply, as if that was enough.

"There are many others who consider this time theirs also. And someday Sir, you will consider this your time too."

All was silent for a moment and then the witch stated, "You don't know who I am, do you?"

Harry shook his head and the witch shook hers. "You'll find out soon enough."

Unsure, Harry nodded, convinced that nothing worse could happen to him anyway. The witch smiled and she shook her head and produced a parchment which she pressed into his hand.

"Take care of this."

And the witch opened her arms and whispered a charm. Wings of flame sprouted from her back, bathing the area around her and beyond in a soft glow of heat and enveloping herself in light. The light was comparable to the morning dawn and Harry's eyes started to feel its affects. He blinked, and the witch was gone. 

Whether Harry figured that what he was in was a dream, or a memory, or message, or reality, he never came to memorizing its details before another one blasted itself into his mind.

****

Oak, myrtle, beech, maple, aspen... each tree in the glade had a trunk that could not be spanned with one arm and cast a long and dark shadow upon him. A chilly spark flashed down his spine, and, odd sensation as it was, Harry felt at peace. Actually, he now felt like he belonged to the wood, and it to him. But one look at the darkness shoved those feelings aside and Harry was starting to doubt himself. As he tried to turn back, the ground heaved upward and hurled him deep into the recesses of the darkness.

Harry pushed himself farther into the darkness, determined to find some comfort in the cold. He noticed that each step took him farther into it, and also (he judged by the slope of the ground) downward. Ten feet and a few seconds later the cold turned to a slight warmth--and the warmth into a severe burning ten feet farther down. Remembering that the center of the Earth was a molten core, he wondered if he was even close to its mighty power. Soon the whole cavern was engulfed with the flaming sensation. He was sure that he was dying, and could feel the air from his lungs turn into smoke. Each new breath made Harry choke and he fell to the ground, eyes watering and lungs smoldering with the nauseous deadly fumes. One breath more and Harry knew that he was going to die from suffocation.

Suddenly, it stopped.

Before were the group of people from his first dream, all staring at him, each one holding a different emotion in their eyes. Each person brought their hand down in order to lift Harry from the bowels of his death. 

He grasped one of their hands, and they lifted his soul out of his body high enough so that he could look down upon it ablaze with fire on the ground. The body coughed and spluttered incessantly until it could not take the heat and his eyes grew dim and glazed over without the gift of life. Harry then noted how terrible he looked scorched and scarred with the marks of flames and he genuinely smiled at his liberators. Their faces aglow with a fiery delight, each of the members gathered around him and marked his face with ashes in the shape of the Legendary Phoenix, its wings spread to his hairline and tail down to Harry's chin.

One person, so obviously the leader, grabbed a torch from somewhere and swirled it around Harry, a millimeter away from singing his unruly hair. Harry closed his eyes to avoid looking at the dancing colors before him, and felt the distinct swish of the wind after the torch. The other people who had marked his face stepped back and mumbled a song or rhyme, and the only word he could catch from it was "Fireburner" which he assumed to be the title of the leader. The Fireburner was now weaving a torch up and down his back and then pressed a thumb to Harry's spirit forehead and stepped back. The spirit Harry could feel himself regenerate; his bones appeared with muscles winding themselves into fibers. Even his skin grew anew, and lastly, his unmanageable hair started sprouting from the top of his head. Another glint of light and his unmistakable scar branded its way onto his forehead. The others saw the changes he was experiencing and followed the Fireburner's suit, disapparating quickly after their wands tapped the thumbprint. After the last one left, a thought appeared into his mind of its own accord.

_I have my gift._

****

*~*~*~*

"Harry... Harry? Harry! Wake up!"

"Wha-What? I... I just died..."

"No you didn't Harry, you're right here."

Ron smiled. "If you had died, I would be screaming bloody murder by now..."

They were in Madam Pomfrey's wing, each of them taking in the picture of a pale Harry underneath the even paler bed sheet. Harry opened his mouth to speak, and all of a sudden he started rapidly shrinking. His body resumed its normal size and his scar turned back into the murky brown color it once was. 

"What was that?"

"Harry, before you fell unconscious you were under the influence of a potion. Usually in these circumstances the potion doesn't wear off until you wake up."

"Oh."

Madam Pomfrey _tsk-tsked _and muttered something about faulty teaching and went about on her business.

"We were so worried about you Harry!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Yeah, comas would probably make you exempt from final exams again..." stated Ron jealously.

Hermione elbowed him hard and smiled sweetly. "You missed all the other afternoon classes so I took notes for you. But you'll have fun today, we have Defense Against the Dark Arts for our first class."

"I asked Fred and George what happened, but they wouldn't say a word. They usually aren't quiet unless something's up. Or they were cursed."

"That's odd, I didn't think Dumbledore would allow curses within the student body," answered Hermione puzzled.

Said Harry shrugging, "There's a first time for everything I suppose."

Madam Pomfrey interrupted their little conversation to usher them out of the Hospital Wing and back to the Gryffindor Common Room, snickering to herself the whole while.

****

*~*~*~*

"I already took notes for you on Hagrid's class. Our lesson was on ashwinders." Hermione passed Harry a parchment and he read it. Slyther emerged sometime during their conversation; first flicking his tongue out... and then his nose... and his head followed... until half of the snake sat upon Harry's arm.

By this time Hermione and Ron had already exchanged their puzzled glances and had worked up enough courage to ask, well, blurt out what they thought.

"Harry! You know snakes have been banned from Hogwarts!" said Hermione and almost simultaneously Ron asked, "Do you want people to remember the second year incident?"

Harry ran a nervous hand through his hair and glanced at Slyther who seemed incredibly intent on having him answer the question without his help. "I don't think I care about what people think right now..." Harry started, and ended up telling him the whole story.

Ron just stared, wide eyed and unbelieving at his best friend. He opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione beat him to it. Excitedly she fairly leaped up and down, a question bubbling from her mouth. "Do you know what the Order of the Phoenix is?"

"All I know is that it's a group of people against Voldemort," he stated, quickly regretting it when Ron visibly flinched. 

Hermione, however, had left them in the Common Room and sprinted up the stairs to her Dormitory. No more than thirty seconds later she dashed back down, yellowing parchment in her hand.

"Look at this." She opened up the parchment to reveal--her simple invitation to Hogwarts letter. 

Determined to prove that Hermione had nothing in her Hogwarts letter, Ron read aloud. 

"HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY," and paused to interject, "So?"

Hermione nodded him onward, pointing to the next lines. "Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wiz-"but she had silenced him with a hand.

Harry, by this time, was amazed at how much Ron actually followed Hermione's instructions... Slyther looked around the room a couple times and snake-smiled at their antics before him. _How could the boy be so stupid? The answer was with them all along. Ah. _Slyther looked over at Hermione and tilted his head a bit. _I see..._

Politely, she asked, "Could you read all of that last bit over, please?"

Ron shrugged, rolled his eyes to the ceiling, and read it over again. "Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand So-)"

Hermione silenced Ron with a finger to his lips. "See what you just read? Order of _Merlin_. Now... what Order was Harry invited in?"

She said this with some definite pauses and her voice faded to a dull murmur so Harry couldn't help but think that there was something going on between them. By the looks of it, Ron was completely dumbfounded, his expression still, but his eyes scanning the room for the answer. His best friend smiled when it alighted on Harry's dancing eyes taking in the situation before him. 

"Phoenix. Harry was invited to join the Order of the Phoenix. Okay... So we know that it's something like the Order of Merlin. What's the difference?"

Hermione still stood in front of Ron, her finger no longer on his lips, but her hand on his shoulder and her eyes locked. "And that is what we have to find out."

****

*~*~*~*  


The three entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom a bit hesitantly. The rest of their classmates were already there and waiting. Like the rest of the Fifth Years, they wanted to know exactly who their Professor was. There had been a shroud of mystery surrounding the Professor, for know one yet could even write their name on a scrap of parchment without losing control of something else.

Taking the three empty seats in the back of the class, the entire Gryffindor fifth year DADA class kept their intent eyes boring holes into the door. Approximately five minutes into the beginning of class ("I never knew a Professor to be late," murmured Hermione) none other than Argus Filch walked through the door, carrying a mop in his right hand. Straight away he went to the board and started writing all over it.

The class released their unknowningly held breaths extremely disappointed. Ron's eyes searched Harry's, his eyebrows halfway to the ceiling. Hermione looked at them both, and then whispered, "But he can't be _qualified_ for this job--"

"He's a squib," Ron finished.

"Exactly."

Confused looks were thrown around the room, and every student in the room caught their peer's eye at least once, creating an awkward moment in spite of the usual proceedings.

Dean Thomas, who was standing next to Harry, elbowed him hard. "Look!"

Filch was getting suddenly taller, his hair changing color, and his shape turning decidedly more--feminine. After the transformation was over, the Professor spun around to reveal an incredibly familiar face.

Neville spluttered lamely, "Pro--Professor McGonagall?"

Professor McGonagall waved her wand and a ribbon of words spilled out of it she left it silent for a few seconds, purposefully leaving a pregnant pause before reading. "Polyjuice Potion. I know this isn't exactly Defense Against the Dark Arts, but I want you to know how to detect if someone is using Polyjuice Potion."

Harry defensively shivered, remembering the incident last year with the last Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. 

As if she read his mind, the Professor added, "And yes, this has to do with the incident last year. You won't be allowed to take any, but this week I will be bringing people into the class. By listening to their voices and watching their actions, you will be given the task of determining who has taken a Polyjuice Potion and who hasn't. I have talked with Snape, and we have found a way to make its effects a bare minimum of five minutes."

The class stood, staring at their Professor. Not only was this the adamant Head of Gryffindor House who despised Slytherin ground talking with **Snape**_, _there was something different about her manner. What was going on?

The two chattiest girls in their House, Lavender and Parvati, bit their tongues and the rest of the House decided to follow their lead.

"Open your Potions textbook to page 302. This is the only real lesson we will have on Polyjuice Potion, so be sure to take good notes." A quiet session awaited them, coupled with note-taking and some question answering, when a knock on the door interrupted the class. Professor McGonagall walked inside and closed the heavy oak door behind her.


End file.
